powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RnR/Character Sheet 1: Augus
Welp...since everyone else is doing it...MIGHT AS WELL THROW MY HAT IN THE RING TOO! It may not be as good as the others, but here goes. Name: Augus Caliburn Age: 16 Aliases: Augus of The Flame, The Red Mage,The Red Hand. Birthday: December 14, 40XX Hobbies: Traveling, hunting, rock collecting, Occupation: Traveling knight Motto: "Don't hesitate! Take life in your hands!" Quotes: "You'll soon be seein' red." "Feel the burn!" "I told you. I'm not the one!" Likes: Sharpening his sword. old music,climbing Dislikes: Robbers, treachery,selfishness,being mocked/laughed at. Alignment: Neutral Good Species:Homo Magi Bio: Born and raised in the kingdom of Cast Over, Augus Caliburn grew up in a world where magic is present in every corner. At the age of 8, it was discovered that he was one of the rare humans who are living conduits of magical power know as the Mages, also known as the Keeper of the Mage's Hand. When this came to light, Augus was placed into the royal guard. There he realized that his Mage ability allowed him to control fire. For seven years the guard trained and helped him develop his skills until he was a force to be reckoned with. He also made a few friends. However,his most trusted friend was a gifted solider of the guard named Torn Ross, who was also a Mage. He aided Augus through most of his training, but when Augus turned 15, Torn vanished without a trace. Then one day, ill fate befell on the kingom. The castle town and it's people suffered an attack from an unknown enemy, powerful warriors clothed in white. They butchered and attack anyone who got in their way. Augus took action and stood against their wrath. He cleared out nearly all of the assailants, but realised that the attack was merely a distactrion for the real prize: the kingdom's people. Go further into the fight, he soon encountered the leader behind the attack, his old friend, Torn Ross. Torn Ross revealed that he was acutally a spy for a kingdom know as the White City. Augus desparately tried reason with his friend, but Torn refused to talk and escaped before Augus could get any answers. With parts of the kingdom in ruins, Augus offered himself to go after and search for Torn. He was told by the king to bring him back or to bring down. However, while he was sworn to the king , Augus sought find Torn for answers. He spent a year searching for him, but found little information of whereabouts. Personality: While Augus is most casuaul, he has a habit of being very stubborn. He's also one to pick fights, especially with the wrong people. Since the incident with his kingdom, he's not the first to put trust in people, but given time he'll place his faith into his allies. Abilities: *Hand-to-hand combat: Augus is profound when it comes to physical combat. However,he prefers boxing, wanting to take on his enemies with powerful strikes *Swordsmanship : Being trained in the royal guard, Augus is skilled in the way of the sword. He mostly balances between offence and defences, allowing him turn his opponent's force against them. Powers: *Fire Manipulation: As a Mage, Augus is capable of powerful feats in magic. His Mage's ability is fire and he is able to control and mainpulate flames in any manner of his choosing. He can also control it at varying temperatures, project bolts of flames, envelop fire around his sword, an even change the size, shape, and appearce of the flames. Equipment: *Enchanted Guantlet: Augus wears a guantlent over his right arm. Not only does the gauntlet help his defenses, but it also increases his strength tenfold, allowing him to break rock and shatter steel with his fist. This also acts a conductor for his Mage abilties so he can regulate his raw power as well as use it for devastating attacks. *Sword: Augus weilds a single-edged longsword for close combat. Weakness: Augus wears his guantlet at all times in order to keep his powers under control. Should he lose it, his Mage abilites will surge and he will become a danger to himself and everyone else around him. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet